


Need For Speed!

by TheDarkestDandelion



Series: The Daemon, the Soldier and a Stolen Bio-Weapon AU [88]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Anger, Ardyn Izunia Being Ardyn Izunia, Cars, Cindy Aurum Is A Sweetheart, Cor Leonis Needs a Hug, Daemonic Powers, Freezing Time, Guilt, Hammerhead (Final Fantasy XV), Kissing, Laughter, Learning to Drive, Love, M/M, Mentioned Noctis Lucis Caelum, Mentioned Somnus Lucis Caelum, Multi, Near Car Accident, Nervous Prompto Argentum, Parent Ardyn Izunia, Parent Cor Leonis, Prompto Argentum Needs a Hug, Protective Ardyn Izunia, Protective Cor Leonis, Reckless Driving, Tension, Trucks, Video Cameras, Worry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:42:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25294114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDarkestDandelion/pseuds/TheDarkestDandelion
Summary: Prom is well on his way to recovery and because of this Ardyn decides it is time to teach Prompto how to drive. However, Cor is unaware of this factor and so is Prompto until the pair get to Hammerhead that is.
Relationships: Ardyn Izunia/Cor Leonis, Cindy Aurum & Cid Sophiar, Prompto Argentum & Ardyn Izunia & Cor Leonis
Series: The Daemon, the Soldier and a Stolen Bio-Weapon AU [88]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1310333
Comments: 6
Kudos: 28





	Need For Speed!

**Author's Note:**

> I thought this would be a fun fic to write XD 
> 
> Plus I love writing Cid and Cindy into this AU
> 
> Please enjoy :)

“Prompto! Dad does not want to be waiting in the car for you all day!” 

“Coming!” 

The 17-year-old gasped at the sound of Cor’s voice and quickly picked his older, more robust camera up. The picture wasn’t the best quality in the world but at least if he dropped it on the garage floor it wouldn’t instantly break like his new silver one, he had got the other week, would. He ran down the stairs and gave Cor a huge hug before dashing out of the house and straight into his dad’s hot pink car. As he put his seatbelt on, Prom kept repeating the word ‘sorry’ over and over again because Ardyn must have had the engine running for a good 5 minutes now. 

Ardyn laughed at his son. “What took you so long, Sunbeam? I was about to send out a search party.” 

“Sorry.” Prompto blushed, holding up his camera as the car started to move forward. “Couldn’t decide on what camera to bring. I thought Cindy might want to see some of the pictures of the city as she hardly ever comes here.” 

Ardyn smiled. “That is very kind of you, my dear. However, the sole purpose of you bringing that camera is so Cid doesn’t paint my beautiful car a different shade of pink. Again.”

“Oh come on dad! Uncle Cid wouldn’t do that on purpose.”

“Mmmm Hmmm.” 

Prompto laughed and turned on the radio as the pair zoomed out of Insomnia towards Hammerhead. Prompto always loved to come out with Ardyn when he went to get his car looked at. It gave him a chance to catch up with Cindy, see Cid and make sure his dad didn’t get too scared in his uncle’s presence. It was a shame that Cor wasn’t able to come with them today. But Prom got it. His dad and Clarus had to redo all the rota’s for the guard this weekend because his other dad had managed to get a hold of the rota and mess it all up somehow. Ardyn of course claimed it was a complete accident and he would never do that on purpose, but Prompto highly doubted that. He had known his dad long enough to know when he was up to no good and so did everyone else… The only problem was that no one had a clue what His Grace Ardyn Leonis had up his sleeve this time. 

Considering it was fairly early in the morning, they sailed at a steady and fast pace to Hammerhead and got there in no time at all. Prompto was ready to undo his seatbelt and talk to his uncle first because Ardyn always made him do it if Cor hadn’t come with them. However, his dad got out of the car first and walked right over to where Cid was having a nap in his deck chair. Prompto couldn’t believe his eyes. He was so shocked at the sight before him that he had to record what was going on in case his dad or uncle Somnus, or anyone for that matter, didn’t believe him when he told them what had transpired. Prompto was so glad that he had now. On film he caught Ardyn tap Cid on the head before his poor dada got screamed at for ‘waking a man up while he was sleeping’. Prompto knew he shouldn’t be laughing but man was it funny to see his dada nearly shit himself because of Cid Sophiar. After a moment or two of laughing, Prompto decided to jump out of the car to save his dad from his enraged uncle. 

“Hey uncle Cid!” Prompto said, still unable to stop himself from giggling. “Can you stop bullying my dad, please?” 

Cid grumbled and narrowed his eyes, pointing in Ardyn’s direction. “Only cause yours and Cor’s asked me to.” 

“Thank you Mr Sophiar.” Ardyn smiled weakly, nervously edging towards Prom so he wasn’t as close to Cid as he had been a moment or so ago. 

“Anyway, it's around the back. Cindy is fixin’ it up.” 

“That is exactly what I wanted to hear. Come along, Prom.” Ardyn smiled, pushing Prompto forwards so the pair could follow Cid.

“Fixing what up? Your car is there, dad.” Prompto said, confusion present in his tone as they continued to make their way towards the back of the garage. 

“I know where my car is, sunbeam. However, we aren’t here just for an annual check up of my car.” 

“Oh gods, Dad! You promised you wouldn’t lie anymore!” 

“I haven’t lied. I told your father we were seeing Cid and he made up his own conclusion on what we were doing. Besides, you can blame Cid for me ‘lying’ to him, if that is what you want to call it. He was the one who instructed me not to mention anything to your father.” 

“Don’t blame me for this daemon.” Cid snapped back. “All I said was that the Kid wouldn’t like it.” 

Prompto let out a heavy sigh. “And what won’t he like exactly?” 

“This my sunbeam!”

Prompto stopped in his tracks and he couldn’t help but blink. Right in front of him stood Cindy, with an old blue pickup truck behind her. Prompto could see the orange rust cracking through the paint work, but the tires looked as good as new. 

_ What was going on... _

“Howdy there Prom!” Cindy waved as she threw the keys in Ardyn’s direction and his dad caught them with ease. “The old girl runs like a dream, Mr Leonis, sir. Ain’t nothin’ compared to the Vixen though.” 

“Thank you, Miss Cindy.” Ardyn smiled back. “I am glad to see at least someone appreciates my automobile.” 

“Appreciates?!” Cid sniggered loudly walking towards the truck. “This huncker junk is better than your hot mess of a death trap by far.” 

“Come now, Paw-Paw, we are here to teach our Prom to drive, not to start a fight.” 

“WHAT!” 

Prompto shouted looking at all three of them, absolutely terrified. They wanted him to drive? Were they crazy?! More importantly they wanted him to drive that?! No offence to Cid or Cindy but it looked like it was about to fall apart and it must have been at least 20 years old or more! Prompto was putting his foot down. Nope! He did not want to get in that! Wasn’t happening!

Ardyn placed a gentle hand on his son’s shoulder and said in a comforting tone. “Don’t worry, my lad. It is perfectly safe.” 

“Wouldn’t let ya behind the wheel of it if we thought for a moment it weren’t.” Cid stated, opening the door for Prom to get in. The drivers door. 

Prom shook his head and looked up at his dad, fear coating his eyes. “Dad is going to kill you. And I don’t mean shout at you. I mean big ass katana through the heart- Somnus level of kill! That is how dead you are!” 

“No he won’t. We were talking about getting you lessons and who better to teach you than myself and have both Cid and Cindy on standby in case anything goes wrong. See your father won’t mind a jot.” Ardyn assured Prom pushing him forwards. 

Prompto highly doubted that. And after a few more words of encouragement from his dad, uncle and Cindy; Prompto very reluctantly got into the driver's seat of the old truck. The seat was uncomfortable and smelt murky, he could tell at least a good 10 years of dust had layered itself in every nook and cranny of the vehicle. He felt the sweat form on his hands as he touched the worn leather of the steering wheel and he gulped at the stickiness on the floor. He couldn’t believe he was going to do this. Every single fibre in his body was telling him to get out and save himself before he accidentally exploded the truck just by putting it into gear! When he heard the truck door slam, the poor boy jumped out of his skin. 

“Sunbeam, honestly, you will be absolutely fine.” Ardyn said in a comforting tone, taking his seat in the passenger side and closing the door behind him. 

“But what if I crash?!” Prom yelled as he continued to panic. 

“I am not going to let that happen. Just take in a deep breath and relax.” 

“This is a death trap! I could kill someone with this!” 

“Yes, and you could have killed many people with your powers when you had them. But you learnt to control them and I promise you, you will learn to control this.” 

Prompto took in little and short breaths as he watched his dad put the keys into the ignition. Dread rose up in his stomach and he thought he was going to be sick with how anxious he was feeling. He wanted to believe his dad’s words he really did. But he was shaking and sweating and he didn’t know what to do or what to say to get out of this situation. 

“Youngster, calm it.” Cid ordered, leaning where the glass of the window should have been on the drivers door. “You ain’t even gonna go on the road. All ya gunna do, is get used to driving on the baron land here. Couldn’t be safer.” 

“But what if I hit a rock and we toppler over?! I could be crushed.” 

“Yeah really think your dada is ever gonna let that happen?” 

Prompto stopped and looked over to his dad and slowly his stomach began to settle. Ardyn had told him many times how much he cared and loved him and he promised him, as long as Ardyn remained on Eos, he would always be safe because his dada would never let anything bad happen to him. And… his dad was with him now… taking in a deep breath to try and stop himself from shaking he turned back to Cid and nodded. 

“Good. Now let’s see what ya can do.” 

“Not to worry Prom. We’ll be watchin’ the entire time. Won’t we Paw-Paw?” Cindy’s happy voice filled Prom’s ears and it settled his nerves down further. 

“Sure will.” 

“I’ll even take pictures on that fancy lookin’ camera of yours.” 

Prompto thanked her and happily handed his camera over. Prompto always liked seeing Cindy. She was always so happy and always tried to lift his spirits up. It was only the other month, Cor took him down here to see Cid and Cindy, and on that particular day Prom was feeling really down. He felt stuck in a rut and he thought he wasn’t getting anywhere with his treatment anymore. But after spending 5 minutes with Cindy he was smiling away again and Prompto was so happy that they were friends. Because he always liked seeing her smile, Prompto decided he would get on and do this to make his friend happy. 

Only when Cid and Cindy moved away from the truck did Ardyn speak again. “Right, are you calm?” 

“I think so…” Prompto responded, nodding his head to assure himself he was doing the right thing. 

“Good. Now, all I am going to do is turn on the car for you. All you need to do is put your foot on the pedal furthest to your left. Okay?”

“Yep.” Prompto said doing as he was told. 

He watched as Ardyn quickly turned the key and the truck came to life. Prompto jumped out of his skin for a second time today and quickly took his foot off the pedal again as the thing began to make a horrible grinding clunking sound.  _ Oh gods! Oh gods! I am gunna die _ ! Was all Prompto could think. And it didn’t help him in the slightest that his dad was laughing at him. 

“It’s okay. There is no need to panic.” Ardyn laughed, maybe with a little too much glee as he retrieved a bottle of water from his armiger. “Here, have this it will calm you down.”

Prompto practically snatched the water out of his dad’s hand and inhaled the precious liquid. How the hell was this more stressful than studying for his fucking exams or making sure Noctis did school work?! As soon as Prom put the bottle down, and Ardyn was satisfied that he was listening to him, Ardyn went on to explain the inner workings of the truck. Poor Prompto tried his best to remember all these different things but it was hard to keep track. He understood the basics, like what pedal did what and how to remember them by using the ABC backwards method. And… that you had to put your foot on the clutch when changing gears and for breaking. And that your right foot should be the only foot ever to control the gas and that the biting point was always important to find before setting off otherwise you would stalt the vehicle. But putting it all into practice… Prompto did not know if he was ready for this. Getting out and running sounded like a great idea right now, however, he knew he wouldn’t get far. Nevermind Ardyn catching up to him; Cid would pick him up and dump him back in the truck himself! So he better just bite the bullet, face his fears and do it. And if he really felt uncomfortable after he had had a go, he knew none of them would force him to do it. Yeah.. that was all he could do, give it his best shot! 

“Alright now, Prom. Remember what I said, find the biting point.” 

“Okay.” Prom replied. He could feel his foot shaking as he put his foot on the clutch and slowly took it off. When he found it, he felt a burst of confidence and smiled at his dad.”I did it!” 

“Well done. Now, you are going to put it into gear.” 

From there Prompto did all the steps needed. He put it into 1st gear, took the hand break off and waited patiently for Ardyn to give him another set of orders to follow. He’d got this now.

“Now, this time when you find the biting point I want you to put a little bit of pressure on the gas. And please don’t panic the truck will start moving but you can do this I promise you.” Ardyn smiled, making sure that Prom’s seat belt was fastened correctly. 

Prompto chose to ignore his dad’s behaviour and took his time. Prom wasn’t sure if he was saying it out loud or in his head but he kept repeating to himself that everything was going to be okay. And very, very, very slowly the car rolled forward and this time Prom didn’t panic. 

“I’m doing it!” Prompto cried, with excitement riding his tone.

“Yes you are! Well done sunbeam. Now don’t go too fast and drive forward.” 

Suddenly all the panic and fear that had taken hold of Prompto vanished and it was replaced with joy. He easily made his way over to one of the rocks and drove around it in first gear and not once did he feel unsafe or scared. What helped was that Ardyn was praising him every step of the way. Prompto drove up and down the rocky terrain and had many successful breaks and parked the truck without a fuss. After he got the hang of how fast the truck could go in 1st gear, Ardyn let him go into 2nd gear and then into 3rd and that was when Ardyn realised what a massive mistake it was teaching Prompto to drive. Sooner, rather than later, Prompto got very confident and started driving as fast as he could, narrowly avoiding rocks and sabertusk that crossed their path. All the while Prom was laughing away, taking his hand off the wheel to wave at Cid and Cindy as he zoomed passed and Ardyn honestly thought they were going to die. 

“Prompto keep your hands on the wheel!” Ardyn shouted, holding on to his hat and seat. Why the fuck didn’t the passenger seat have a seatbelt?! 

“This is so much fun!” Prom yelled, deciding that it was time to put the truck into 4th gear. 

“What are you doing?! Slow this thing down right now?!” Ardyn shouted, fear present on his face. 

“No way! This is awesome!” 

“PROMPTO LEONIS! Slow down!”

“Loosen up dad! I got this!” Prompto smirked, turning suddenly, still laughing as his dad set next to him fearing for their lives. 

Just as Prompto was about to go into 5th gear, the truck suddenly came to a complete halt. Prompto rolled his eyes knowing that his dad had paused time. Well this was just perfect. What was the problem? Prom was really enjoying that. Why did his dad have to ruin it for him? 

Ardyn cleared his throat and spoke in a loud and very pissed off voice. “I will loosen up when you listen to me. Now, get out of the truck.” 

“Dad, come on I was only having fun! We aren’t hurt are we?” 

“Oh yes, fun? Look ahead of you.” 

Prompto shifted his gaze and gasped when he saw a massive rock directly in front of them. Given a few more seconds and they would have gone directly into that and Prompto hadn’t even noticed it… Okay…. Maybe he was going a little too fast. Prom nervously tapped his fingers along the steering wheel and thought it best not to look back at his dad. He could already feel disappointment and the judgemental stare that Ardyn was giving him. 

“Not so much fun when you nearly kill us. Now, get out of the truck!” 

Prompto nodded and did as he was told and heard Ardyn following him. This was going to take some explaining to do with Cid… The truck was going to be a total wreck when Ardyn finally unfroze time… Man he was going to get murdered by his own uncle and his dad was going to get murdered by his other dad for putting him in a position that nearly killed them. Yeah maybe driving wasn’t his thing after all…. 

However, when they got back to where Cid and Cindy were waiting for, his uncle was howling with laughter. 

“No doubt about it! He’s got Cor’s bad drivin’ habits alright!” 

“That is not a good thing, Mr Sophiar.” Ardyn growled, still very pissed off by his son’s actions. 

“Hey, you ain’t dead. Quit complainin’.”

“Oh so would you like to be the one that explains to Cor that he destroyed a truck today? Because if you do you are more than welcome to do so.”

“Nah I’m good. Have fun with that daemon.”

_ Oh shit! _ Prompto mentally cursed. His dad was going to lose it.

* * *

Ardyn parked his car outside their house and let go a massive sigh. He had calmed down from their near death experience and now he was about to walk into the lion’s den. There was not a doubt in Ardyn’s mind that Cid had decided it would be funny to call Cor and tell him everything that had transpired. He was so dead. Ardyn could tell just by how much his son was fidgeting in the seat next to him, that Prompto was thinking the same thing. 

This was going to go down like a lead balloon... 

“Prompto.” 

“Y-y-eah dad.” Prompto stuttered back.

“I just want to tell you that I love you very much and… we are going to be very lucky if we are allowed to ever leave the house again.”

“Love you too dad.” 

They hesitantly got out of the car and marched towards their fate. Because this was Ardyn’s fault, he offered to go in first. That way if Cor lost his rag, which he was going to do, it would give Prompto the chance to run upstairs and take cover. Ardyn prayed, (yes prayed) that Cor was not going to kill him. 

When Ardyn opened the door, he bit his lip and winced when he saw his husband standing at the bottom of the stairs with a very stern look on his face.

“Darling!” Ardyn shouted nervously and tried his best to distract Cor from the situation. “I didn’t expect you to be back at this hour, how was work?” 

“Living room.” Cor ordered. 

“Let me explain-”

“Now!” 

Ardyn bowed his head, grabbed Prom’s shoulder and pulled him along with him. It was very wrong to use his son as a form of protection but Cor looked like he was about to explode in a fit of rage and he knew Cor wouldn’t take it out on Prom. His sunbeam was such a blessing. 

“Dad we are really sorry.” Prom said, fear hanging on to his tone. “It was my fault.” 

“I know.” Cor said bluntly following his family. “Sit down.” 

Ardyn and Prompto did as they were told and waited patiently for a full blown eruption to occur. But it never came. Instead, Cor knelt in front of them, wrapped his arms around them and held onto them as tight as he could. Ardyn and Prom gave each other a confused look and hugged back… 

When Cor spoke he didn’t sound cross. He sounded more relieved than anything else. “Do not do that to me again. You scared me.” 

“Oh darling.” Ardyn laughed, kissing the side of Cor’s head. “We are perfectly alright. No harm done.” 

“Yeah, dad. I won’t be driving again.” Prom promised, now feeling terrible he had made his dad upset. 

“Of course you can drive again. I thought you had been hurt. Please, please, don’t do that again. I can’t bear the thought of either of you getting hurt.” Cor sniffed, releasing tears. 

At that point, the pair understood that what they had done was not acceptable. Prompto shouldn’t have gone too fast and put their lives at risk and Ardyn should not have gone behind his husband’s back like that. After all, Prompto was only just beginning to bounce back from his illness and Ardyn had been murdered a couple of times in front of Cor recently by Somnus’s hand… no wonder Cor was scared and upset. Not to mention the assassination attempt on Regis and Noctis two months ago… They promised not to do it again and held Cor close. 

For the rest of the evening they sat up together, went through the photos Cindy had taken on Prom’s camera, ate dinner and watched some TV before going to bed. Prompto was out like a light but Cor and Ardyn, they couldn’t sleep. Ardyn felt so guilty for putting that much stress on his husband.

“I should have discussed things with you and been more assertive over Prom. I am so sorry.” Ardyn said softly, stroking Cor’s hair as he lay on his chest. 

“It’s okay.” Cor nodded, snuggling down in the comfort of Ardyn’s hold. “Not a phone call I was expecting to get today and it freaked me out.”

“It’s not okay. And we will get Prompto a proper instructor. One that won’t put him in danger.

“Hey.” Cor raised his voice, lifting his head up to look into Ardyn’s eyes. “He wants to learn from you. You are the last person to ever do that.”

“Thank you my darling, but after today I am inclined to disagree.” 

“Right back at you Ass Hat. Just maybe don’t let him go that fast again?” 

Ardyn laughed and rested his hand on Cor’s cheek. “I am never doing that again.”

“Glad to hear it.” 

“I love you.” Ardyn smiled, kissing Cor sweetly, as some of the guilt started to leave him.

“I love you too.” Cor smiled back with a grin on his face. “By the way, Cid says you have to pay him for the damages to the truck.” 

“Seriously?!” 

“Yep.” 

“Fuck me!” 

“If you insist.” Cor laughed, smashing his lips against his husbands again. 

Okay, maybe today wasn't a complete disaster after all. 


End file.
